Uchiha Kingdom
by Jakurine
Summary: Sasuke was the secondary prince.  Sakura was the peasant healer who looked out for the orphans.  Will they be able to be together? or will their level of stature, someone trying to take out the royal family, and sasuke's own stubborness keep them apart?
1. Distraught Kingdom

Hi, Im back!

Sorry to all those who missed me updating my other stories, high school has been so drama crazed for me. But good news! im going to start updating again.

So in this story:

Sasuke is a prince and 18

Naruto is a knight captain and is also 18

Itachi is a prince and heir to the thrown. hes 21

Shikamaru is a knight captain that also partly runs a spy corporation. Hes also 18

Neji is the new captain and is suspected to want to overthrow the Uchihas. Hes 19

Rock Lee is a knight/ ninja and part of the ninja spy corp. that Skikamaru and Kakashi run.

Kakashi is the mentor of Naruto and Sasuke. Heads up the ninja spy corp. hes about 29

Gai is the blacksmith who is Kakashi's rival, and is a well known ninja also. Gai is 30

Sakura is a very skilled healer who lives on her own. shes 17

Ill explain more as they come along:p

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto. Simple as that.

Read and review, i like comments^.^ But no flames please. Thank you!

Chapter: The Fated Meet

Sasuke dreamed of a vast open land. A meadow of sorts, certainly strange for an Uchiha to be dreaming of sweet things like this, but none the less a beautiful escape from complaining guards and duties. A place that he could laze around like Shikamaru, a captain of one of the bigger squads in the barracks. He could peacefully get away from it all.

Until he was woken up from his dream by a slap to the face.

Angry and confused, He slowly opened one eye to see a tanned hand on his face. With frustration and squinty eyes he turned to his right and was met with the face of one of his other trusted captains, Naruto. Sasuke's anger rose as he jumped from his bed. "Naruto? What the hell are you doing in my chamber?" Naruto didn't hear his prince though, he was too busy dreaming about ramen and stretching himself across Sasuke's warm bed that had suddenly gone cold on one side (because Sasuke was no longer keeping it warm:p). The prince angrily stared, a vein popping from his forehead. Naruto would answer him and explain himself!

"Naruto! If you want to live you WILL tell me why you're on my bed and awoke me from my slumber!"

Naruto stretched his whole body, stirring from his sleep as Sasuke impatiently waited for him to wake. Naruto let out a large yawn as he finished his stretch…and quickly turned his back to Sasuke and pulled the covers over to his forced side of the bed. He sighed in contentment before going back to his deep slumber. Sasuke had had enough of it. He unsheathed his sword and kicked the mattress over with force. Naruto woke with a yelp and landed on the cold stone floor, mattress landing on top of him. "Hey! What's the big idea-" Naruto made his way through and peeked through the covers to see a fuming prince wielding a sword towards him. He gulped and put the cover back down and tried to back away. Unfortunately, Sasuke grabbed hold of the blanket and yanked it off to see his clear target. "Now now Sasuke…"

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Explain to me, why you are in my room? And sleeping on my bed?"

"Well Sasuke…."

"Naruto, you know I'm not afraid to behead you."

*Gasp* "Only the king can do that!"

"I'm the prince! I can do what a want!

Another surprised gasp from Naruto

"And he would gladly agree!"

"Alright I'll tell you!" Naruto held up his hands in defeat. Hurt by the Prince's cruel words, he spilled his story.

"I didn't make curfew last night and didn't want to be scolded by Neji, so instead of sneaking into the barracks I came in here. I thought you wouldn't mind if I slept on the couch."

"But you weren't on the couch. You were on my _bed_." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Ha, well I fell asleep on the couch, but I must've ended up on your bed instead." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled apologetically. Sasuke scoffed at him and put his sword away.

"And why didn't you make curfew? Were you out binging as usual?"

"Maybe."

"Naruto, I picked you up off the streets and made you captain of my personal guard. I understand that Neji is…..strict, but the elders believe that he should be in charge of the troops since his own family is very noble and second only to the royal family. I can control that you are a knight, but I can't control the consequences you may receive."

Naruto zoned out after half of Sasuke's lecture, and eventually Sasuke stopped talking to see how long he would sit like that with drool on his face. Sasuke quickly grew tired of it though, and smacked him back into reality.

"Just hurry up and go do your duty before I kill you."

Naruto jumped up with glee and ran past Sasuke before he could do anything about it.

"Naruto! Knights of the Royal family _do not_ jump with glee!" Naruto giggled as he ran off. "And they don't giggle either!"

Later that day….

Prince Sasuke joined his family for lunch, seeing as he had a nuisance in his bedroom during breakfast. Sasuke came in his usual attire, with black pants, white poofy sleeved shirt and dark blue vest with the Uchiha crest on the back. He had a pouch strapped to is right thigh that held kunai and stars for combat, and his sword rested in its hilt that was connected to his dark belt. His boots clicked softly through the corridor until he arrived in the dining room. "Oh Sasuke! Where were you this morning at breakfast dear?" His mother asked. Mikoto, The queen, was Sasuke's favorite of his parents. Even though she was an Uchiha, she was kind hearted and courteous to others whether they were of noble stature or peasantly and poor. Everyone loved her and she was the voice of reason when the king wanted to do anything drastic. The king, Sasuke's father Fugaku, was another story. He was just, but ruled the kingdom with an iron fist and had his own way of dealing with things. He wasn't nearly as sweet as his wife; he was tough on his peasants and especially on his sons. Itachi was the favored son, being the next heir to the thrown, while he almost ignored Sasuke's attempts to be noticed. Of course, Sasuke didn't like that at all.

Sasuke sat in his proper seat next to his mother. The king was at the end, with Itachi on his right and the queen and Sasuke on the left. The king talked about cultural affairs, Sasuke picked at his plate and looked up at Itachi who was listening attentively while eating. He mother looked over at him and noticed the red mark on Sasuke's face. "Sasuke," his mother whispered. "Are you alright my dear?" He nodded to his mother. She smiled and turned back towards her husband.

"Sasuke." The king said.

"Yes father?"

"I noticed that your dummy has a lot of slashes in it today. Are you training hard? Or are you angry that the Hyuuga is withholding the positioned you were planned to take?"

Sasuke gripped at his fork, but kept a calm tone, "No father, just training as usual."

"You know, the Hyuuga is there because of the elders. I had no say whatsoever. You should not be angry, you should learn from him. Or from Itachi."

The king having no say? Sasuke knew for a fact that his father had happily accepted the idea. And that his father did it to teach Sasuke a lesson he felt he needed to know, even though he didn't know why.

"Father…"

"Father," Itachi spoke up, "Sasuke is grown and wise. He has earned his position through hard work. I think you should recognize that."

Sasuke looked over to Itachi, but he was already gazing down at his plate and eating again. The king paused before speaking again.

"Very well, I shall see what I can do for my secondary son."

"Fugaku, come let us sit in the garden." Mikoto spoke. She didn't want a fight to break out between them, so dragging her husband off to the peaceful garden had become routine to keep him calm. Fugaku looked at his wife and smiled. "Sasuke. Itachi."

"Yes father?" They replied in unison.

"Before you take in your future responsibilities, I demand that you look for a suitable person to provide us with grandchildren. Before I find them for you."

And on that ending note, the king and queen walked out of the dining room. Itachi looked over at Sasuke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little brother."

Sasuke paused, still holding the glass goblet he was going to chuck at the wall.

"It'll give more work to the maids, and they do enough as it is."

He set it down and got up from his seat, walking furiously. Itachi kept up with his long stride. "There's a reason for father's words brother."

"Oh ya? And what's that?"

"Has father seemed paler to you than usual? And how he sleeps in almost everyday now?"

"What are you saying Itachi?"

"Nothing brother. Ill see you later at training."

Stupid Itachi! Being perfect in every way possible. No wonder why father praises him. Sasuke looked around for his trusted friend and knight. "Naruto!" But to no avail, Sasuke couldn't find him. He asked one of his knights to where he might be.

"Well, this morning I saw Sir Naruto running through the hall, but he slipped on a rug and got several cuts from breaking a vase and hitting the wall. He went to the town's healer to get fixed up.

"Why the town's healer?"

"Something about it being the woman who took him in when he was young or something. He prefers her than the royal healer."

With no Naruto to take his fury out on, Sasuke marched off to make his rounds for the day.

While Naruto, on the other hand, was happily walking through the village when he spotted an injured little kitten. Feeling sorry for it, he scooped the fluffy little thing in his arms and continued walking with stares from all the maidens around. Naruto felt awkward about it. It was like they hadn't seen a man before, but they just weren't used to seeing handsome men like him. They smiled and winked at him like they always did when he came to town, but he simply smiled and waved back thinking that they were being friendly. Silly idiot.

Naruto approached the healers hut, making sure the cat was secure in his arms and that he was calm. He walked in with a proud stance seeing the simple but elegant hut all around him. He spotted Tsunade, the woman he called "granny". "Hey granny Tsunade, I need help with my wounds."

"Sit down Naruto I'll be over in a minute."

Naruto sat on the examining table, looking around at the cabinets and herbs. "Oh, and I found this injured cat. I think it broke its arm, a horse must've ran over it."

"Oh?" Tsunade walked over to Naruto and looked at the little kitten. "It seems your right. I'm sure Sakura will be happy to take care of it. Sakura!" Tsunade called for the young maiden.

"Coming!"

Naruto's ears perked up when he heard his friend's voice. They had played together when they were little, before he was taken to the castle when he was 14. He was the reason Tsunade and Sakura had met. Sakura was now granny Tsunade's apprentice, and a very skilled one at that. Sakura walked into the room, her long pink hair flowing behind her and her green eyes shimmering. His friend had grown to be a true beauty, and Naruto had certainly noticed this. He had even acquired a little crush on her.

"Naruto!"

Sakura ran up and hugged him, having no idea how she effected him. She happily grabbed the kitten and asked how he'd been.

"Oh. I've faired well under Sasuke's wrath."

"Prince Sasuke sounds so cruel with the way you talk about him Naruto." Sakura replied as she wrapped the kittens hurt leg. Tsunade chuckled.

"I'm sure the Prince has his reasons when it comes to Naruto."

Sakura lightly giggled at Tsunade's comment, and Naruto melted even more inside. Sakura finished wrapping the kitten as Tsunade cleaned Naruto's wounds and used her herbs to heal him. He thanked her, complaining about the royal healer not being nearly as good and being useless since he was always gone. Sakura fed the little kitten, giving him some porridge in little spooned bites. "Open up little one, num num." Naruto just loved her sweet side.

"Ok Naruto, you're good to go. But take it easy on that left wrist ok?" Naruto hopped off the table and thanked her.

"You can keep that cat Sakura. He seems to really like you."

Her green eyes brightened and she once again gave him a big hug. "Oh thank you Naruto!"

Naruto enjoyed the hug and returned it full force. He didn't realize his hand had gotten too low until it was too late.

"Naruto….."

"Ah! Sakura I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Her fist connected directly at his face. He groaned as he flew against the wall, knocking down several herbs and pantries. Sakura later felt bad about punching him and was nice enough to fix his face again and make the swelling going away. The pain still stung on his face as he walked back to the castle to make it in time for combat training. Neji would make him mop the barracks floors and toilets if he was late again.

Naruto managed to get there 2 minutes early. No moping for Naruto! He leaned his hands on his knees and panted heavily from running from the village to the castle. Sasuke was resting against the tree with his sword and shield next to him. He watched Neji closely as he sparred with a fellow knight. Neji was indeed skilled with his sword. Sasuke sneered at his competition. Naruto finished his panting and lounged next to his buddy seeing that he was in a bad mood.

"Something's not right about the Hyuuga."

"Neji? What do you mean?"

"Why did the elders suddenly want Neji to head the army instead of an Uchiha? That's what im wondering. The Hyuugas are strong bloodline and the perfect people to take over the Monarch incase the Uchiha family becomes deceased. That's what I mean."

"Oh."

"Sasuke is completely right Naruto." Kakashi spoke from the bush behind Naruto. Naruto yelped from the older man sneaking up behind them.

"What the hell Kakashi?"

"Don't you mean 'what the helleth Sir Kakashi'?"

"Oh don't give me that crap. Why are you sneaking around like that?"

"Sasuke asked us to." Shikamaru appeared behind Kakashi and gave a slight wave. His hair was in his usual spiked up ponytail, but he was dressed in an all black ninja outfit that matched Kakashi's and Itachi's.

"WTF! You're here too Itachi?"

"Yupp."

"Ok," Naruto said slowly, "What are you three exactly doing?"

Shikamaru ducked down a little lower to avoid being seen by others. "Don't look like at us, it looks like your talking to a bush. And that's weird even for you." Kakashi forced Naruto's head back around to avid suspicion and so Shikamaru could explain.

"You see Naruto, were trying to investigate the elders reasoning and Neji Hyuuga. We suspect that the elders and the Hyuugas may try to over throw the monarchy. We don't want that, because back when the Hyuugas ruled they were cruel rulers to this land. So Kakashi has been following the elders, and I've been watching Neji for any clues."

"Than why is Itachi here?"

"For dramatic effect."

"Oh."

"Well, I've also been watching the Hyuuga household. But I've been close to getting caught by their byukugan so I've been keeping a low profile and annoying my brother instead."

"Tch. And it's been working cause I'm annoyed. What have you found?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nothing from Neji yet. He's a hard egg to crack."

"Nothing suspicious about the elders."

"Like I said, I've almost gotten caught at the Hyuuga compound. They have really strong security there. It may be because there hiding something but I'm not sure yet."

"Damn."

"Sasuke, my liege!" Rock Lee ran towards them. Kakashi, Itachi, and Shikamaru scrambled away quietly. They were the head of the kingdoms secret spy facility, which the elders and the Hyuugas had no clue about. They were also the best ninja spies to have, so Sasuke trusted them fully. He was a little sketchy about Itachi, but trusted him none the less.

"I have that new sword Gai sensei wielded for you!"

"Thanks Rock Lee."

Sasuke grabbed the sword and examined it, enjoying the smooth steel. He got up to test it out on his battered dummy, but Neji blocked his way.

"I see that your usual training companion is ruined, Prince. How about you spar with me today? It should be a good challenge."

Sasuke sneered again. He usually only sparred with Naruto or Rock Lee, but he had some steam to blow off, and on who better than the cause of his problems?

"Ok, if that's what you wish captain."

Sasuke stood opposite of Neji as they both took there stance. Sasuke was anxious so he started first, leaping first and taking a swing towards Neji. Neji blocked and came back with his own series of strikes. Sasuke blocked and the heated battle began. (I'm not good at battle scenes.) Strike. Block. Strike. Block. They were almost evenly matched, little scratches on both of them from close calls. It had been 7 minutes of rigorous sparring and they were both panting as heavy as Naruto had.

"Sharingan!"

"Byukugan!"

Sasuke wanted to end it quickly. He saw an opening and went for it. He grabbed Neji's wrist that held his sword, effectively blocking Neji's next move. He went in for the last hit with his own sword, but something unexpected happened. Neji reached out with his free hand and flat palmed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke immediately dropped his sword, unable to feel his arm anymore. Neji used this to his advantage and pulled his other arm free and swung towards the dazed Uchiha. His blow connected to Sasuke's shoulder.

"Ah!" Sasuke backed away from the Hyuuga while clutching his shoulder. Naruto and Rock Lee stopped their match and ran to their injured friend. "Sasuke, are you ok?" "I'm sorry Prince, I didn't mean to do that." Naruto looked at Sasuke's wound. It was deep. "Here, ill go with you to the healer." Naruto said. He walked off with the injured Sasuke, leaving Rock Lee and Neji alone. Rock Lee frowned at Neji.

"Neji! You know Gai sensei would be upset if he knew you used your taijutsu during a knighting spar!"

"I know, I just got to into it with the Uchiha and lost what I was doing."

"Well, just be careful. Ok?"

"I know Lee. Just go back to training."

So Neji and Rock Lee continued to train while Naruto and Sasuke walked to the healers quarters in the castle.

"Locked?"

Sasuke and Naruto read the note on the door:

_To whom it may concern,_

_I have gone out into the wilderness to experiment and find new cures so our monarch will not fall ill to anything dangerous._

_Sincerely,_

_Didymus the Royal Healer_

"Sincerely my ass! This guy is never here!"

"Augh. Its ok, its not that bad anyways."

"You want it to heal fast though right? Look, just come with me to Granny Tsunade's place and she'll fix it up in no time. It doesn't take that long to get there."

"Fine. But what should we do about it till we get there?"

"Use a rag!"

So clad with his rag, Sasuke followed Naruto out from the castle and into the city. Naruto noticed the strange looks the woman usually gave, but this time they flocked around him and Sasuke. "Oh my gosh aren't you the prince!" "Marry me Prince Sasuke!" "I wanna have your babies!" "You whore!" "Who are you calling a whore?"

Sasuke started running along side Naruto trying to escape the crowd of women. "This is what you deal with every time you come here?"

"No. Not exactly."

Being in better shaped than the women, they were able to out run them and escape to Tsunade's hut. It was dark when Naruto opened the door, he walked in and told Sasuke to sit on the examining table. Naruto looked around the room, but no sign of granny. "Granny Tsunade? Hmmm." Naruto found the only torch lit and brought more light to the room. "I can't seem to find her…"

"Naruto?"

That certainly didn't sound like a granny.

"Sakura? Are you here?"

Sakura? Who's Sakura? Sasuke pondered.

"Yea. I was just outside with Ying Ying letting him test out his new cast."

Naruto chuckled. "That's what you named him?"

Sasuke was confused. Who the hell is Sakura? And Ying Ying for that matter?

"Ok, now what's up?"

Sakura walked in from the back with the little kitten YingYing. Her long pink hair was free and flowing like always, and her pale green eyes sparkled from the sunset. Her creamy face looked flawless, and her cheeks were a little red from being out in the sun. She had a curvy frame, and she had long legs and slender feet. She was gorgeous, but Uchiha's don't drool. Especially over there peasants. But Naruto had no problem with it apparently. Sasuke smacked Naruto to knock him out of his gaze. He rubbed the back of his head and glared at Sasuke. He turned to Sakura and asked, "Where's Tsunade?"

"In the garden out back."

"Thank you. Can you treat him while I talk to her?"

"Of course."

So Sasuke was left alone with the gorgeous stranger. She walked up and examined Sasuke's shoulder. She slowly undid the rag as to not hurt him. She looked at his gash and winced.

"Oh my. That looks painful."

"Nah. Tis only a flesh wound" (Haha:p)

"Oh, you're so noble Sir Knight." She teased.

Sasuke smirked. She really was different from the others. She wasn't swooning over him the way the others did. In fact, she didn't see interested at all. It made Sasuke very interested in her. But she was only a peasant healer, nothing more and nothing less. She was just an interesting discovery in the crowd.

"There. All better. I wouldn't take on any more sword fighting for a while though."

Ah. So that was it. She didn't know he was the Prince. She assumed he was a simple knight and friend of Naruto's. But she wasn't even affected by his beauty, and that was very rare. He liked this girl.

"So, are you one of the Princes personal guards too?"

"Um yea. I am."

"Well, what's he like?"

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing. For some reason he didn't want her to know that he really was the Prince.

"Well, he's not very sociable."

"Oh. That explains why he never comes to town."

"Well, he assumes that if the peasants are having trouble than they would just take it up with the king."

"Oh. But the king is not as caring while he is on the thrown. Someone needs to come out here and see what its really like. The poor orphanage kids have to scrap for food daily, but the only people who complain to the king are the shop owners complaining about dirty kids coming into the store and asking for food!"

Sasuke was speechless. Yes. She was certainly interesting and witty indeed.

"The only people who help them are Tsunade and me. I've actually gotten into it with a couple of them. I wouldn't have to if someone would help those poor children."

"Oh. So im guessing that your not too fond of Sasuke?"

"Oh no. I don't know him so I really can't judge him, maybe he has his reasons he doesn't come to the village. I know the women hear can become savage when a handsome man walks by. They must've really been after you two." He chuckled at this.

"Kind of."

"Huh. Its just the only one who actually looks to see what's really going on is Itachi, but it'd be nice to have more change sooner."

Sasuke was astonished. "Itachi walks around the village."

"Yupp, even though many women drool over him he cares enough to keep coming by. He really is going to be a sweet king."

Ah ha! So she's an Itachi fan. That explains why she didn't recognize Sasuke. Oh, if only she knew the real annoying Itachi that he was, Sasuke would seem so much better. But Sasuke doesn't care right?

"Hey! Were good to go!" Naruto barged through the door and walked right up to them, not noticing the glare Sasuke was giving him. He was really enjoying their conversation.

"Looks like its time to go sas-" Sasuke quickly put his hand over Naruto's large mouth.

"-ori. Sasori is my name. It was nice talking to you Sakura." Sasuke quickly dragged the blonde off with him before he could blurt something out.

"Come back anytime you'd like!" Sakura shouted through the door. They were out of sight within seconds. Sakura sighed and sat down in a chair. "Something wrong dear?" Tsunade asked as she walked through the door, full basket at hand.

"Oh. Nothing."

"Sakura. Did you like that boy?"

"Maybe… he was pretty cute and he seemed sensible. He didn't look like a drone for the king like other knights."

"Other knights? Oh Sakura, you don't know who that was?"

"Sasori?"

"Sure."

"Wait. What?"

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Ok…."

With Naruto and Sasuke….

"What was that Sasuke! Why didn't you tell her your real name?"

"Because! It was nice talking to her….."

"Yea. What does that have to do with it?"

"If she knew that I was Prince Sasuke than she might treat me different."

Naruto stopped walking and squinted his eyes. The same way spongebob looks when he knows something (Like when squidward liked crabby patties.).

"And why would you care Sasuke."

"…"

"You like her, don't you?"

"No. Shut up Naruto. Before I try to ring your neck in public."

"Hehe."

"Knights do_ not_ giggle you idiot!"

"."

"Is this why you have a curfew even though you're a knight?"

Naruto slumped his shoulders.

"Ya pretty much. That and I got caught totally hung over and naked on top of the ramen stand."

"Ick."

"Uchiha's do not say 'ick' Prince Sasuke."

"Screw you Naruto."

"No thank you."

"Goddamnit cant you just shut up!"

"No."

"Why!"

"Because I like having the last word."

*Sigh*

"That counts."

"….."

Naruto happily smiled all the way to the castle. Even when they had to sneak through the thorn bushes to avoid being seen.

end of chapter

Sooo what is going to happen next?

More sasusaku in the upcoming chapters

k. Bye byeeeee


	2. Changes

Hey, I am so sorry that I haven't udated in forever. im actually moving to a different profile, so all my stories are going to be continued on that profile. Its under JacRenee07 and I will have a big surprise for all of you!:D my stories are far from over. So please start reading them again! Im also redoing blood reign. I had 4 new chapters done but they had been deleted, so im gonna tweak it a little.

Cant wait! See ya soon peoples!

-Jakurine AKA JacRenee07


	3. Orphan Memory

Well, here it is! The second chapter everyone has been waiting for! Read and Review except for mean flamers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sad face.

Chapter 2: Orphan Memory

Naruto leaned on the wall, using it as support as he pulled a thorn out of his side.

Sasuke was in the same condition next to him, with scratches on his arms and rips in his clothes. They had managed to hide in the bushes all the way to the castle, but once they had reached the wall, thorn bushes had become more frequent. It was worth it to escape the flocking women though. The guards at the gate could only see Naruto's head from their view, and started to laugh at him through their teeth. But as soon as the prince rounded the corner next to their blonde captain, they straightened their backs and faces. At least they had the decency to show the prince respect. It was only because he might chop their heads off if they were caught teasing the prince, he supposed.

They immediately opened the gates and sputtered out "Good evening Prince Sasuke." Naruto glared at them, the suck ups. Sasuke led the way, clad in his scrapes and rips. Naruto passed by the soldiers, eyeing them to make sure they were displaying proper technique and etiquette. He was a captain after all.

Two others from Naruto's squad who were still in training spotted the prince and the captain. It was their first encounter with the younger prince, and frankly they had done too much studying and not enough watching. They ran up and began to question the Uchiha.

"What were you doing outside the castle? Normally royalty doesn't venture out into town like that-"

The other one pushed ahead and interrupted his comrade, excited to meet Sasuke.

"Why are your clothes all ripped, and what is that bandage for? Were you malled!"

"Lord Sasuke, was it thugs? Tell us who did this!"

"Yes! Who would dare to touch royalty?"

Naruto desperately tried to signal to them to shut up, obviously they knew too little of the prince to know that he didn't like being jumped on with question after question. Or of the Uchiha temper. Sasuke held up his hand in a halt fashion, and walked past them without answering a single question. Naruto sighed. Thank god Sasuke was in a good mood. He turned toward his new soldiers with a scowl.

"Prince Sasuke does not like to be questioned in his actions, and do not directly confront him like that. He has a very strong temper and you might not be let off so easily next time."

They were surprised at their usual goofy superior. This was his rare serious face.

"Alright captain. Whatever you say."

"Alright."

"Captain?"

"Yea?"

"How come you can be like that with the prince?"

"...Because I'm his best friend."

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke waiting for him, still agitated from the other soldiers. He waved goodbye and ran to catch up with him. Sasuke was certainly in all definition a cold heartless bastard. But he was also his best friend. They walked to the throne room. It was clad in royal blue curtains and tapestry. There were four throne chairs, one noticeably bigger that was his fathers. Itachi was already there, just sitting there in his designated seat.

"Hey Sasuke, I should probably check with Shikamaru and see what I missed so I'll see you later."

"Ok-" Sasuke began, but the blonde was already gone. Sasuke looked over in the direction he had gone strangely.

_'That was weird.'_ he thought to himself.

Naruto frowned as he stopped, already being a good distance away from the throne room. He hid behind a statue and released a breath he had been holding.

He had never told Sasuke about Sakura. About his feelings. He had never thought that they would meet, or that Sasuke would show interest in a girl. He didn't want to believe his best friend was his competition for the pink haired beauty. He simply refused to believe it. He was honest to Sasuke when he said that he needed to find the other captain, but it had also been an excuse. He had talked to Sakura so simply when he had never glanced at another woman. And he had blatantly lied about his identity to here, which angered him. Sasuke had done it to prevent the people from knowing that the prince had ventured into the streets, but he did not believe it was fair to Sakura to think that it might be ok to like him. Sasuke couldn't have everything.

Naruto was disgusted with himself. He was hiding from his own friend, avoiding him because he feared that he might like his girl.

And that she might like him back as well.

Sasuke sat next to his brother, slouching into his seat and leaning onto one of his hands. The peasant in front of him, a woman with a little rodent problem, was speaking about the giant rats in her house. _'Wake up and smell the roses lady, everybody has rats.'_ Sasuke thought, but he let Itachi speak instead. His brother was better at dealing with these affairs. Normally their father would be doing this, but his Itachi had informed him that mother had said that father was resting. Sasuke hadn't known that his father was sick to the point of sitting out on his duties, another thing his family kept from him. He didn't see the point of him being here when Itachi was the one in line for the throne. He figured that it was his brother's sick idea of annoying him to no end. His eyes went back to the woman. She had a cloth holding most of her hair up and a plain colored dress. So boring. He began to think of the vivid colored dress that Sakura had been wearing. Along with her bright green eyes and shining pink hair...

Sasuke shook his head. He had no reason to think of her, she had simply tended to his wound. There was nothing different about her except her unusual pink hair and thinking. To actually meet a woman that didn't even recognize him was baffling. Women who didn't even live in this province had posters of him on their walls. How could she not know who he was? And that he didn't do anything?

Well, he reasoned, he wasn't exactly doing anything zoning off like this.

THWAP!

Itachi held his red hand as his younger brother held his head in agony.

"What was that for!" He all but yelled.

"For not listening to our people, dear brother."

Sasuke turned and glared to the now gaping woman.

"Everyone has rats. Deal with it."

THWAP!

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed as he held the back of his head in pain. Itachi tsked him and turned to the wide eyed women. He delicately smiled at her.

"Please excuse Sasuke's rudeness; he didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Don't act like I'm a fucking child!"

Itachi frowned and held his brothers head down, shooting pain into his already aching head.

'_Ah, better.'_ Itachi thought.

"Now, Miss. Since you seem to be having a hard time with these pests, I shall send some of our soldiers to your address to help get rid of your invaders. If you would be so kind as to right down where you live to our royal recorder please."

The woman nodded as she got up from her kneeling position and wandered over to the small quirky man in the corner, also known as the 'royal recorder'. She told him her address and he scribbled it down before she head out the doors and the next person was let in. Before the next person walked down towards them Itachi angrily turned towards Sasuke and whispered, "What is your problem?"

"What's my problem? That woman was complaining about nothing!"

"That is no reason to act like a spoiled brat! At least attempt to listen to what they have to say before dismissing them like that."

One of the knights coughed, catching the fighting brothers' attention. The next person in line was already kneeling in front of them staring wide eyed at their bickering.

"Just try." Itachi quietly seethed before turning to their next subject.

"And what has brought you here, loyal subject?"

The man looked nervous, but he didn't look as poor as the woman who was before him. His clothes was free of rags and he was fairly clean. To Sasuke he looked a little smug.

"Not to sound rude to you in anyway, Prince Itachi, but I was hoping to speak with the king."

"The king is currently away. I am in his place for the day."

"Alright," He began. "Sire, I am a proud shopkeeper in this town of Konoha. I am very profitable in my sales and that is my way to provide." He made a slight pause. "But lately I have had a problem with street rats coming in and wanting free food."

_'Again with the rats?_' Sasuke sauntered. What was up with these people? The way he sneered made it sound like they were just as big that the woman earlier had. Tch

"And they are just an eyesore to the appearance of my store sir. Those mongrels from the orphanage, coming in in their rags and having the decency to even come near my store." He looked disgusted as he went on.

"And this pink haired young woman keeps threatening me to be nicer to those grimy little things."

Sasuke sat up straight as he realized what the older man was talking about.

It was Sakura.

He remembered when she was checking and wrapping his arm, she had mentioned she had gotten into a little scuffle with an older man that had hurt one of the little orphans. She had fought him because none of the poor things could stand up for themselves, in her words. She had spoken so kindly of them, it wasn't their fault they had no family and had to live in rags...it was how he had found Naruto. A long, long time ago.

_~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``_

_"Why do we have to dress like this Itachi?" A 7 year old Sasuke asked. The eleven year old pulled a slightly ragged jacket over the younger boy before answering._

_"Because the guards will recognize us if we wear our normal clothes. You don't wanna get in trouble with father do you?"_

_"No..." The boy replied while biting at the tip of his thumb. The clothes Itachi had given him were a little big, and one of the shoes had a hole in it. If Sasuke tried, he could poke his toe out of it. Itachi was wearing a similar outfit, making sure to wear high collared jacket to hide the royal blue shirt underneath. The jacket Itachi wore fit fine, but the pants he had gotten were a little small and didn't cover his ankles. He didn't seem to care though as he grabbed his younger brothers hand and walked toward the gate behind the trees. Itachi had made sure to pick a spot where the guards would not see them, and it was the only blind spot they had. The brush was so thick that you couldn't see past it, and the best part was that none of the knights knew that it was even there._

_"Come on Sasuke, you first." Itachi hauled Sasuke up onto the top of the stone fence, making sure his brother had a proper hold before pulling himself up. He looked on the street to see if anyone was around. No one was present. He jumped down and held his hands out to Sasuke, who was still stuck at the top._

_"I can do it!" The younger Uchiha cried. He looked down and tried to position himself to jump. He looked down again. It was pretty high up to a 7 year old. Sasuke hesitated, trying to figure out his own way down, but chickened out and looked out to his brother with wide eyes. Itachi chuckled at his antics before extending his arms out for his brother. Sasuke jumped right into them and Itachi delicately let him down on his own feet before grabbing his hand again._

_"Don't let go, ok Sasuke?" Itachi warned. Sasuke nodded to him, his thumb back at his mouth._

_They walked into the streets, blending in with the rest of the crowd. It was their first time being outside of the castle, and it was amazing to Sasuke how many people lived here. The streets were crowded with merchants and shop owners advertising their products, children pouncing around and their parents buying food or other things. The knights could only be seen in the corners of the streets or inside the stores and helping elders with their things. Sasuke really wanted to be like them and be strong and looked upon as a leader. Sasuke could never stop for long enough to look as Itachi kept tugging them along. They had to keep moving otherwise a knight might have enough time to recognize the two princes._

_"You! Stop right there!" Itachi froze and turned around, letting go of his brother's hand. A band of knights were running towards them. Sasuke moved to run, but Itachi held him back with his arm. Sasuke looked up at the older prince, he looked focused on something. _

_"They're not after us."_

_'Huh?' Sasuke looked toward the knights closer to see that Itachi was right. They were chasing a dirty boy around his age carrying fruits in his arms while laughing._

_"You dirty little troublemaker! Get back here!"_

_"No way!" The loud boy said as he ran past Itachi and Sasuke, turning the corner onto the next street. The guards angrily turned after him, not even noticing the other two boys on the street. Itachi sighed in relief._

_"Ok, we should be safe-" Itachi said, but Sasuke had already ducked under his arm and was running in the other direction towards where the guards had gone. "Sasuke…" Itachi growled and chased after him. Sasuke turned the corner hoping to find what was going on, but they were nowhere in sight. He wasn't about to just give up, he wanted to know why they were chasing that boy. He turned to see Itachi coming towards him, and began running again. He didn't want his brother to catch him otherwise he might make him go back to the castle before he found out what was going on. Sasuke's hat flew off as he ran down one of the streets, hoping to run into them. After a while of running around Sasuke quickly grew tired and stopped to get his breath back. He sighed knowing that he wouldn't find them again. It was starting to get dark, and he needed to find his brother so they could be home in time for dinner. He turned around and pouted to himself. He managed to find the street he had ran from his brother on. He went to run towards the sidewalk right next to the stone wall his brother had helped him up on, when suddenly he was knocked sideways with blonde hair filling his sight. He fell to the ground, managing to bring his arms out before he collided with the ground and turned to see what had just ran into. _

_ It was none other than the boy he was looking for, flat faced on the ground with the oranges and peaches he had been holding sprawled on the ground. They looked over at each other, taking the other in. The other boy had yellowish blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in a long time. He had a white shirt that had been patched several times and dirty shorts that went past his knees. His tan face didn't look too bad, and his eyes were bright, determined, and blue. _

"_My fruit!" he yelled, scurrying to get his things together and looking every which way to make sure no one was coming after him. He looked panicked. Sasuke went over to him and helped pick up some of the fruits that had fell in the streets. The other boy had stretched his shirt out and was quickly scooping them into his shirt. Sasuke walked up to him, presenting the fruit, and said_

"_Here." _

_The other boy looked at him for a minute, probably wondering why he was helping, and smiled and replied, "Thanks!" Sasuke poured the fruits he had gathered into the other boys shirt and gave him a small smile back._

"_I like your hair."_

_Sasuke felt at his head, realizing for the first time that his hat was gone._

"_Uhh, thank you."_

_They awkwardly stood there for a moment, not sure what to do in each other's presence. Sasuke worked up the courage to ask the question he had been wanting to know._

"_Why do you have so much fruit?" The boy looked like he had just realized something._

"_Oh! You see I'm from the orphanage and there's a new orphan that showed up. She's really sick though and at the healer's place. I was told that she really likes fruit so I thought I'd run out to get her some to help make her feel better."_

_He watched him struggle to hold all the fruits in his shirt._

"_I'll help!"_

"_Ok!" He handed over half of his bundle. Sasuke stretched out his shirt as peaches, oranges, and apples fell into the big shirt. Both of them waddled off, Sasuke following the blonde who was being careful enough not to get caught by the knights. It was a strange sight, two young boys walking down the street carrying mounds of food with their shirts, but they seemed to be having fun. The blonde boy had a bright smile on his face, and Sasuke couldn't help but crack a little smile of his own._

_They had only been walking for a couple of minutes when he announced, "Were here!"_

_The boy darted forward towards the place, and just as Sasuke went to follow a hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. Sasuke pulled his shoulder away and turned around to see Itachi, angry and covered in dirt._

"_What happened to you?"_

"_After you ran away from me, you pulled some of my jacket off and one of the knights noticed me and tried to catch me! I had to dive into a pile of mud to keep from being noticed again!" Itachi looked down and noticed the fruits Sasuke had. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm helping bring fruits to an orphan!" Itachi looked at the smile on Sasuke's face and couldn't help but smile back. His anger was quickly dissolved._

"_Well let's hurry then."_

_Itachi followed Sasuke as they walked through the open door and into the hut connected to a house. The boy was already in there, talking to a tall lady with a rather big rack._

"_Hey Granny! I got her favorite, look!"_

_The woman leaned down, looking at him questionably._

"_Where did you get these?"_

"_From a tree in that nasty old man's backyard."_

"_This was such a sweet thing you've done, but don't do that again ok?"_

_The boy frowned, but nodded none the less. The woman looked over and saw the two brother's standing in the entrance._

"_And I see you've made some friends?"_

_The boy nodded excitedly._

"_Yeah! Their…um…"_

_He didn't know their names._

"_Sasuke and Itachi." He looked up to the woman. Itachi crossed his arms, so their disguise hadn't hid their identities that well at well._

"_How did you know Granny?" _

"_Because their heirs to the throne." A voice came. They turned around to see Kakashi walking in his usual black attire. "Tsunade."_

"_Kakashi."_

_He walked toward the medical table, where Sasuke could barely see a person laying there sleeping. It must've been the new orphan. Sasuke didn't have time to look further as Itachi grabbed his hand and started pulling him out the door._

"_Come on Sasuke, Kakashi said we have to leave otherwise father is gonna notice were gone."_

"_Sorry kid." Kakashi said and leaned down to ruffle Sasuke's hair playfully._

_While Sasuke was being dragged down the street by his older brother, the blonde boy ran out the door and waved animatedly._

"_Bye Sasuke!"_

"_Byeee!...wait! What's your name?"_

_The boy smiled at him, before posing with his thumb out in front of him and yelled._

"_I'm Naruto Uzamaki, believe it!"_

_Sasuke looked up at Kakashi. They were back at the castle and washing their hands for dinner with their mentor._

"_Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will I ever get to see Naruto again?"_

_Kakashi's mask crinkled slightly._

"_Yea, you will."_

_Kakashi held true to his word_

Sasuke stood up abruptly, surprising Itachi and the man kneeling before him.

"Who do you think you are…."

"E-excuse me?"

"You're not standing in front of me in rags! Your one of the cleanest peasants I've ever seen! And yet you cannot give up one loaf of bread for poor children you can't make their own money? Who don't have anyone to buy it for them? You should be ashamed!"

The man was backing up now, due to Sasuke walking forward with each word he spoke.

"You are a selfish man! And your gonna pay for it…."

Sasuke had cornered the poor man and was just ranting at him now.

"How would you like it if everything was taken from you and you had nothing left? And when you asked for help because you couldn't support yourself they just spat in your face? Huh? That's what I thought! Those poor kids don't have anything to their name, and you're just rubbing it in! Why don't you do both of us a favor and leave here and _grow a fucking heart."_

"Escort him out!"

The man was led out shivering. Sasuke turned back around and marched up to his seat like nothing had happened. Itachi was still in awe.

"Sasuke, what was_ that_?"

"Since you didn't have the balls to do it, I had no choice."

"But where did that come from?"

Sasuke looked at him angrily and got up again.

"From your ass!"

He stomped out of the throne room, perplexing the older prince immensely. Sasuke had never shown any interest in listening to their people. Heck, he had told the man to grow a heart, when he himself was known to be cold and heartless.

Sasuke , Itachi reasoned, had become completely delusional.

The truth was that Sasuke had met a girl.

'_What does it matter to me? She's just a woman. A peasant. So what if she had a kind heart? Plenty of other woman out there do. It's sickening how sweet she is. Her hair is of horrible color. And her eyes! Her eyes….. Snap out of it! That woman is casting a power over you. She's just like the same, forget her! Just forget her…..'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he walked to his room. He needed to rest. He did not feel well. His mind needed to float off and his body to relax. He laid down for some much needed sleep and hoped that he would not dream. His dreams would deceive him. Change his outlook, his feelings. But he very well knew that it revealed the deep truth within him. He was scared to even reach for it.

He could not forget her

Chapter 2 is done! Finallyyyyyy. Soooo, I was going to add a lot more in this but it got to be too long so I had to split them up.

So please review and tell me how you liked it pwease:3

Jaku- out.

Bye bye


	4. Secrets

Hiii so here's the next chapter. Finally get some action goin, some gears a rollin'

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto!

Chapter 3: Secrets

~~~~~At night with Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto rounded another corner within the castle walls and opened a random door in the knight barracks.

"Damnit!" He cursed as he slammed the door and continued to walk. It had gotten considerably dark out and he still hadn't been able to find Shikamaru at all. He had search the dining hall, the throne room, Sasuke's room, his own room, the delegate room, at the training grounds, Shikamaru's office, Shikamaru's room, the library, anywhere that Shikamaru might be. But so far Naruto had come up short with every door he opened. He sighed and leaned against the wall, grabbing his head. Had he been sent on a mission without his knowledge? He didn't think that the king would send them anywhere with the predicament they were currently facing. Naruto sat down to relax, he had been searching for the pineapple haired man since they had gotten here and he was tired. He leaned his head back on the stone wall. It wouldn't be bad to take a little nap, it would give him more energy to continue his search, he reasoned. He let his eyes close, slipping into a light sleep.

Until he was violently shaken. His eyes clicked open and he struggled. The other party's hands were firm on his mouth and holding his arm back. He winced in pain as the other man tightened his hold.

"Be quite Naruto." Shikamaru whispered.

Naruto look up at him, with happiness in his eyes. Shikamaru grimaced.

"Don't give me that look either."

Naruto stopped giving him "that look", and Shikamaru soon released him. He held a finger to his lips to remind Naruto and pointed in a direction down the hall. Naruto nodded and looked to where Shikamaru was pointing. He could see long dark hair…..Neji! Naruto turned back to him and practically spit

"What the hell is he doing?"

Shikamaru slapped him, causing Naruto to turn his head back to the scene. He leaned Naruto's head farther with his hand to get a closer look. He was talking to the healer that had barely escaped death. By the looks of it, and all the stuff he was holding, he had been fired and banished. Served him right, he had come close to poisoning the King. He had his hood up like always, all you could see were his glasses protruding from his face. He seemed angry about something, and was confiding in Neji to vent. That was very suspicious. Naruto hadn't even known they were on talking terms, and the healer had just almost gotten rid of the majesty. Maybe they were in cahoots together?

Naruto leaned even more forward with the pressure. He couldn't make out anything that they were saying. He could feel Shikamaru pushing further on his back to get closer, seemed like he couldn't make out what they were saying either. They quickly leaned back as Neji whipped his head to the side, looking for any eavesdroppers before getting closer to the healer and whispering something to him. The healer turned away and walked down the hall and out of Naruto and Shikamaru's view. Neji stood there momentarily, waiting until the other man was completely gone before turning and walking. Naruto and Shikamaru quickly scattered away from the corner they had been peering from. Neji was coming this way! Shikamaru threw Naruto a helmet.

Neji walked briskly down the hall. He was tired and angry and needed to cool off before going down to the gardens. He sighed and looked around once again. Thank god no one had seen him talking to that man; otherwise his whole plan would be in jeopardy.

"Ah!" He nonchalantly said as he lightly tripped over a ripple in the carpet. He stepped down the rise in the carpet before walking out of the tunnel part of the hallway to the more elegant part. He walked past the two knight statues and stopped once again, staring at the mirror. He slowly walked up to it. He needed to make sure he looked alright before his meet began.

And- currently- Naruto was scared out of his whits. He had thought that they had been figured out when he stopped the first time. But relaxed when he simply smoothed out the carpet. It was a good think Shikamaru was a quick thinker, otherwise they wouldn't have had time to get inside the knight suits. He almost relaxed completely, that is, until Neji stopped again and looked over to where Naruto was. He went rigid trying to keep as still as possible. He closed his eyes, waiting to be exposed. But he felt a breeze go past him and opened his eyes again. He could see Shikamaru in the suit opposite from him, and he was lifting the mouth piece up and signaling Naruto to keep quiet. So Naruto did just that while Shikamaru quietly closed it.-

He appeared to be fine. So, he went back to the route he had been walking and turned to the right. Shikamaru lifted the mouth piece up again to make sure he was far enough away and pulled the helmet all the way off. He jumped down from the pedestal, trying to keep balance in the big thick armor. He started to pull the pieces off one by one and sighed. That was close. He looked towards Naruto and saw that he had not made a move yet.

"It's alright Naruto, he's gone."

He got no reply. He started to worry that his friend may be in shock and walked towards the other body of armor. He sighed in relief when he saw the armor move, and then in horror as it began to lean farther and farther towards him until it toppled onto his body. He grunted as his body hit the floor, with parts clanging next to him a heavy body above him. He managed to drag himself away to see what happened.

Naruto laid there, eyes swirling. Shikamaru clenched his face and went to kick him in the face.

Naruto had fainted.

~~~~~~~~After the mishap and still following Neji~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto held his mouth as he peered out the window, his gaze never straying from the long haired male. Shikamaru had perfectly aimed between his nose and upper lip for a rude awakening. But after Naruto got over it they had ended up here. Shikamaru in the bushes and Naruto watching from the window. He grumbled on the ledge. That was the second time he had been interrupted when he was unconscious.

He quickly got off the ledge and stared closer to the path. He could see Shikamaru on the move. He was moving swiftly through the bushes until Neji stopped at a creek, standing there and folding his arms across his chest. Shikamaru was hiding behind a tree and almost decided that Neji was just wondering around when he saw a puff of smoke go up. Shikamaru jumped back slightly, trying not to step on any crunchy leaves or twigs. A man appeared. He had long hair like Neji, and the same eyes. But this man was much older, evident of his frown lines, and had a face that demanded 'bow down.'

It was the first time Shikamaru had ever seen the head of the Hyuuga's family.

Neji greeted his uncle, while the elder just nodded in steed.

"So, how do you like this new job of yours Neji?"

"I'm still honored to have the opportunity."

"Then you'll have no problem carrying out the mission I suppose?"

"No problem at all."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to become useless. We don't need another one of _those_."

"Yes."

"I heard about the king's poisoning. What has happened?"

"The healer has been banished. I have talked to him and he appears set on revenge on the Uchiha family for ruining his reputation."

"Ah, how unfortunate. That was a close call…"

"Yes, I understand."

"Then I don't need to voice it. Go now, before you become a suspicious person."

The elder man backed away into the smoke again, where it floated into the sky as a cloud and drifted off. Neji remained his composure and began walking back. Shikamaru scramble to get away farther so he would not be noticed and dove further into the bushes. He poked his head out after Neji had walked a few feet away from him. 'What are they planning?' Shikamaru thought. He looked up to Naruto, nodding at him as a signal. Naruto nodded back in response and jumped down, landed perfectly crouched on the ground. He walked up to the other man while he stood up.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. He didn't like the expression on Shikamaru's face.

"We have to find Sasuke."

Naruto wasn't sure if he could face Sasuke yet, he still felt a little jealous at how friendly he had been with Sakura. But being part of protecting the royal family meant he had to ignore his feelings for the benefit of royalty. So, he would have to sulk later on his own time.

~~~~~~~~~With Itachi now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi walked past his room in frustration. After Sasuke had suddenly left, he had been mercilessly been barraged by fan girl after fan girls complaining that he deserved a woman like them. One went as far as to attempt to touch him. While this happened, the others waiting had seen it and were outraged. Itachi was cornered behind his chair shrinking away from groping hands before the guards managed to pull most of the wave off. Not only was his brother acting strange, but he had left him defenseless after his outburst. Afterwards he had ran into Kakashi, and had paid a little….visit, to the Hyuuga's. What he had found had disturbed him even further, and needed to discuss it with someone, and who better than to annoy his little brother?

He was walking towards Sasuke's room when he saw shadow's ahead of him. His eyes hardened. Were they assassins? He unsheathed his sword and crept closer. They disappeared into Sasuke's room. He quickly darted to the door. He didn't have much time if they were planning to do something. He opened the door and barged in swinging.

"Gah!"

Naruto narrowly dodged the swing as he leaped away. Shikamaru turned around in panic, holding his arms up in defeat. He and Naruto were unarmed. Itachi noticed them and dropped his arm, letting his sword fall. Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why were they sneaking around like that?

"What are you two doing?"

"We had to talk to Sasuke about something. What are you doing?"

"I had to talk to him about something as well."

"What the hell are you _all_ doing in my room?"

Sasuke was sitting up in bed, angered that they had awoken him from his nap and fisting his sheets. He was in a crabby mood already.

"To tell you about the Hyuuga's!" They said in unison. They looked at each other perplexed. Sasuke looked at them confused.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke frowned and tightened his fist at what Naruto told them. Was the accident merely a conspiracy? Itachi was not as surprised as Sasuke was, leading to the fact that he must've also revealed some underlining thing about their clan. They were sitting around the table inside Sasuke's room, the fireplace cackling in the silence. Itachi closed his eyes before he began his story.

"I finally managed to get into the Hyuuga's place. By trying to tighten up the security some gourds became sloppy and left blind spots. I was able to get deep in enough to find this,"

He held up a single scroll and laid it out on the table. Inside held scrawled out letters and diagrams of men and chakra points inside the body. The circulation ran through them in bright blue in the black and white sheet. Sasuke held it up to look at it better as Shikamaru leaned over to examine better.

"What is this?"

"I've already read over it. Studied it. It seems that the Uchiha's aren't the only ones with a special gift in the eyes."

Sasuke looked at Itachi.

"Of course not, there are many different eyes techniques in different cities and shinobi clans."

"But, none others have been known to bring competition up to ours. That is, until now."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying, Naruto, is that the Hyuuga's claim to have a power that surpasses that of the sharingan."

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"That's why they think they should rule the kingdom. Look, this shows an extended look into not only seeing past techniques, but into the body and shutting down a person's chakra points. That's what happened to your shoulder. They call it the byakugan. And the style they use is called 'soft palm'. Instead of causing pain it shuts down chakra points."

"So the Hyuuga's feel that they should be in power."

"It would seem so."

"Alright!" Naruto stood up. "Let's do something about it before they can make a move."

Shikamaru pulled him back down into his seat.

"We can't Naruto."

"What? Why?"

"Sure, we have a scroll and a secret meeting, but we have no real evidence to justify anything. This doesn't prove anything about them planning to over throw the king and we cant count on just witnessing a meeting that only we saw is not real hard proof. The council would have a field day if we simply accused them. And it would make us seem like the bad guys and give way to the Hyuuga's."

"Damn, your right."

They were at a road block currently. They could not prove the treachery of the Hyuuga without any real proof.

They would have to sit back and wait for the right time to come.

Sakura awoke to the smell of fresh grass and flowers. She stretched and smiled, taking in the sweet sunlight. She had stayed up late last night watching the moon. She had been smiling ever since yesterday when she had met that handsome stranger that Naruto was with. He had been so easy to talk to and was certainly good looking enough for her to barely keep her blush back. She had almost ran away from him at the hotness of his arm. She was used to guys admiring her from afar, she had always figured that it was because they thought her forehead was too large, but actually being close to a man besides Naruto was embellishing. She felt prettier than the orphan that had fell to this land so many years ago.

It was the first time she had felt so invigorated.

She sat up and got out of her bed, walking to her closet. She shed her night gown and looked through her closet for a dress. Se had made them herself, since her foster mother had taught her how to sow when she was young. It was the reason for how nice her dresses looked. She grabbed a dark green one and held it in her hands. She opened the back door and peeked out of it before darting across the yard and into the trees. They lived far enough from other people to hold enough privacy for Sakura to bath herself in the clear stream behind their house. She stripped down and quickly walked to the stream. She dipped her toe in to make sure it wasn't too cold. The sun had been up for a while, so it was just perfect for Sakura. She ran deeper in before jumping under the water. She giggled as she came up in the water. She flung her hair back and sighed. It was so relaxing.

Sakura gasped as she heard a splash from behind her looked back to find blonde hair envelope her and drag her under water. She came back up in a gasp and exasperated,

"Ino!"

The blonde woman laughed as Sakura splashed her.

"Get away from me you pervert!"

"Pervert? I just simply wanted to bath in the best spot Sakuraaaa."

"But you have an indoor bath Ino!"

"Yeaaaaa but the water out here is so much better, and there's so much more space!"

Sakura let her be as she swirled up her hair and grabbed the shampoo she brought. Being a medic helped her way around herbs and making her own hair care products, making her hair silky and smooth. She lathered it up and hummed to herself while applying it. Ino looked at her and grabbed the bottle to wash her own hair.

"You seem happy today. Finally meet someone who likes your forehead?"

Sakura ignored her, but Ino caught her smile widen. Ino dropped the bottle.

"Oh my god. You did meet someone!"

"Ino!" Sakura scrambled to grab the bottle from going down stream.

"Who is he Sakura? Hmmmm? Don't tell me it's Naruto."

"It's not!" Sakura turned away from her blushing. She was not used to this.

"Come on! Where have you been keeping this guy? You can't keep him in secret from me for too long."

Sakura huffed, knowing that she was right.

"I just met him myself."

"Is he hot?"

"Ino!...yes."

"Come on Sakura!"

She blushed and put her hand to her face to hide some of her blush.

"He's almost like Adonis he's so perfect. He's so sexy you wouldn't even know!"

Ino squealed and grabbed her friend.

"I am so happy for you! What does he do?"

"He's a knight."

"So he's sexy and rugged."

She laughed at her friend.

"Yes, he very much is."

They finished bathing and got out of the water. Sakura grabbed the towel she had next to her dress and started drying her hair. Ino did the same with her blue towel.

"When do you see him again?"

"I don't really know. I wrapped his arm up yesterday. We didn't really say anything about seeing each other. I don't even know if he likes me or anything!"

"After what you told me he said, it sounds like he does."

"Really?"

"Yea! He sounded like he was trying to seem tough in front of you and flirting."

"I really hope so."

They began walking to go get Ino's dress when suddenly-

"Sakura my youth! I have brought these flowers for you…."

Rock Lee stared at the naked women. They stared back. They screamed and desperately tried to cover themselves.

"Pervert!" Ino yelled.

Rock Lee fell with a nosebleed.

Sakura sighed as she sat at her desk, looking out the window. She thought back to her conversation earlier about Sasori (AKA Sasuke) with Ino.

"_It sounds like he likes you."_

Even though Ino had said it, she felt like she wasn't so sure. Sure he had been pleasant to her, but she couldn't read his mind. She was so unsure of what he would feel after just meeting once. Heck, she wasn't even sure if she would ever see him again! She threw her arms up in defeat. She couldn't focus on the book she was reading when all she could think about was him. She got up and grabbed the broom. Tsunade had left a couple hours ago to get some herbs, and she had yet to have someone walk in and need help.

"Come on YingYing." The cat meowed and hoped away from the broom. The cat was babying its cast and laying on a stuffed toy Sakura had grabbed from her room from childhood.

"Seems like it's just you and me today."

The cat looked up at her and meowed again. She leaned down to pet it as it purred.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Three little children ran through her door and piled in to the room. Sakura got up to face the little orphans.

"What is it?"

"It's that old man!"

"What?"

Sakura ran out of the house with the children in tow. She was furious at how mean that man really was. Always treating the poor orphans like they were lower than scrap. She rushed over, but found a crowd in her way to the shop keep.

"What is going on?" She asked herself. She could see a knight on a horse in front of the store, talking with the man. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd to get a closer look. The orphans complained at the closeness of people behind her as she listened to the knight.

"By decree of the prince, you are ordered to donate 5 loafs of bread and meat and cheese daily to Konoha orphanage per day until the prince sees fit that the orphans are properly taken care of."

"This is an outrage! By whom was this decreed by?"

"Prince Sasuke and a knight called Sir Sasori."

Sakura's heart swelled with hope. Sasori had actually convinced the prince to help the orphans? The man groveled as the guard through the scroll at him and rode away on his horse.

Sakura swore she would marry this man after what he had done for these kids.

"Oi Naruto! Can you help me with this?" Sasuke signaled Naruto to come over. It had been two days since they had decided to 'wait and see' what would happen. This plan seemed to be successful since no one had acted toward them with suspicious nature. But Sasuke's shoulder was becoming unbandaged and started aching again. Naruto trudged over and looked at it.

"This does not look good."

It was slightly blue.

"Naruto-senpaiiiiiii."

"Ah crap, hold on!" Naruto yelled to his troops. He sighed and signaled that he had to go. Sasuke nodded and watched him as he ran back to training his troops. But he smirked as realization hit him. He needed medical assistance and the royal healer had been banished.

'I think I remember the way back to Tsunade's.' He mused.

He made sure to wear a helmet as he rode Hades, his black horse. None of the girl's bugged him this time because he was on a horse and couldn't force his helmet off to get a look at his face. He believed his plan to be genius as he went down the main road off toward the forest. Just before the path to the forest came he stopped at the house/hut and hopped off his horse.

"Stay here Hades."

The horse stayed silent and obeyed. He pet him before knocking on the door.

"Hello?"

And Sakura recognized his voice immediately.

"Sakura?" He opened up the door, and before Sakura realized what she was doing, she jumped into his arms and locked his lips.

And the prince let her.

Yay for updates!:) Ive had this in my head for foreva!

Review please, they give me motivation

Thank chu


End file.
